Ask the Cast
by Ice wind1
Summary: This is a little somethng to help cheer me. I don't know what exactly to put here, but i am not claming to be the characters or anything this is just for fun. Be as far out as you guys like and feel free to ask what you want but just try and be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Cast

(Heya guys, it's been a while hasn't it? But first of just to say I will be writing more on Darkest Nightmare, its just I've been going through a bit of a rough time lately and I thought that this might cheer me up a bit. But don't worry I've got the story pinned down and I know were I'm going with it…just felt to down to right anything for it. Soooo this is 'Ask the Cast' and yes the idea has been buzzing around for quite a while, the girls will explain in just a sec how this works but firstly. A big sorry to Zannos Rymm (sorry if I've misspelled your name - -') I know you've been doing this so sorry! T.T I'm not trying to steal you're thunder I just need some cheering up. Anyway take it away girls!)

Yuna, Rikku and Paine come in from nowhere Paine looking half dead and with messy hair.

"Okey dokey guy!! This is really easy!" Rikku bounces on the spot

"All you have to do is post a review asking us anything you want!" Yuna gives a big smile "It can be anything from what we like to do in our spare time to if we like staring in Ice's fanfiction's!"

Rikku pulls a huge board from one of her pockets "Here's a few ideas on how to ask us so you guys get the idea"

Rikku, Why are you so cute?

Rikku – Why are you so cute?

Yuna gives a sweet giggle at her cousins questions, Paine yawns scratching her arm not aware that her hairs a mess.

"Doctor P…it's your line!" Rikku gives Paine a hard jab in the ribs…Paine just falls forward landing flat on her face and nodding off. "Yeouch…"

Baralai quickly steps in while Wakka and Gippal pick up a sleeping Paine. "Also, feel free to ask us anything funny if you want, Ice will be trying to answer as lifelike as possible…feel free to ask him what you want as well. Like who's his favourite character and so on."

Rikku grins wickedly then starts writing something down on a piece of paper she got from Yevon know nowhere.

"Um…Rikku?" Yuna cautionsly comes over to Rikku but backs off when Rikku lets out an over the top evil laugh.

(Right guys! (spots Rikku laughing, sweat drop appears on forehead) okey…I've got a bad feeling about what Rikku's up to over there but yeah. I hope you guys will want to do this and feel from to be as far out as you like! And we might even be having special guests here as well, both from other Final Fantasy's and other games and anime! So feel free to leave a review and I hope you like this! Till the first lot of questions folks, bye byeeeee!)


	2. Zanaso rymm2 questions

1st set of questions

A lavender row of chairs come into view as everyone gives a wave, Yuna and Rikku are wearing huge smiles while Paine is napping in her chair soundly asleep. Gippal grins showing of for any girls that might be watching, Tidus tries to show him up but makes his chair fall over. Wakka gets pulled down by Lulu before he has a chance to do anything. Ice suddenly comes sliding onto stage looking very untidy.

Ice: Right okey! Heya guys! Seems we've got our first load of questions in and there from the one the only! Zanaso rymm2!

Quickly jumps round to the gang pants almost falling down, Lulu shakes her head holding back a chuckle

Ice: Right his first question is…damn right you spelt my name wrong…(slaps self) Sorry Zanaso! My bad dude, I should have taken a note of how to spell it

"Oh Yevon!" Wakka covers his face "First show and we already make a mistake ya!" Everyone just looks at him, well Tidus is too busy trying to balance on his broken chair since one of the legs snapped off when it fell.

Ice: And it seems I was right and he's doing the same thing as us, but he's not getting any questions. So listen up folks this is a public service announcement! Do your good deed for today and give Zanaso a review, come on be a sport and help the guy out!

"Has he actually got any questions?…" Lulu sits back further in her chair eye locking onto Ice…who takes the slightest step back.

Ice: Yeah he has! (nervous laugh) Right his first question is.

_Rikku how come you are so..._

Rikku starts to bubble up, her excitement barley confinable

_Whats the most embaresing thing Brother has ever done?_

The colour from Rikku's entire body fades a shocked look on her face.

"Rikku?" Yuna waves a hand in front of her cousins face, she gets nothing from her. "You okay? Rikku? Hello??" Yuna gives Rikku a firm shakes, Rikku gives a blink.

"…You big meanie…" Rikku sniffs hiding her face in her hands. "Nah! Just kidding!!" Rikku shots right back up smiling happily. "The most embarrassing thing Brother's ever done?" Rikku pouts think deeply for a moment. "Besides from living? Uh…hmm let's see…oh! There was this one time were Brother found this little packet on the ground and he got really excited about it and ran off to tell Yuna about it" Rikku sniggers "Turned out it was a condom! Yevon did pups chew him up for that one, poor Yunie had a bright red face!" Rikku bursts into laughter.

Yuna's faces goes bright red as nearly everyone looks at her, minus Paine who's still sleeping. Buddy and Shinra are holding an enraged Brother from pelting onto the stage.

Ice: Alright moving one…from that very disturbing fact about your Brother. Yuna, the next one is for you.

Yuna gives a nod her face back to it's original colour.

_Yuna how come you are so cute.?_

Yuna blushes. "Um…well…I…um" Yuna's eyes drag down to the floor as her face climbs up the shades of red.

"Think you got a fan there Yuna?!" Gippal breaks into laughter as Yuna hides her face embarrassed by the question. Rikku gives Yuna nudge giving a thumbs up.

"Well…I…um" Yuna sits straight her hands lowering from her face. "I…ah…I just try to be myself…so. Um…if people find me cute…it's just me being myself" Yuna pulls her knees up feeling a little uncomfortable.

Ice: Nicely answered Yuna! (gives a smile) Right onto the next question that is…

_Will someone revive paine?_

Ice: Wait…what's he mean by (spots Paine sleeping) ah…ok now I get you. Could…someone? You know? Wake her up?

"I ain't doing it!" Gippal puts his arms up in mock surrender

"No way Brudda ya!"

"I WILL HELP!!!!!!" Brother suddenly goes rushing in with a high potion in hand. "MOVE!!!" But…Brother trips over his own two feet and the potion goes flying, it hits Paine right in the head waking her up instantly.

"…Morning…" Paine rubs her eyes sleepily "What I miss?"

Everyone just lets out a sigh, Brother is struggling to get his face out of the hole he's head from taking a nosedive into the stage.

Ice: Our second last question is;

_What is everyones opinion on fan fiction?_

Ice: Lulu, care to go first?

"Well personally I don't read a lot of Fanfiction…I have skimmed through a small number of them though. They were enjoyable"

Ice: Wakka?

"Fanfictions great ya! You get to take the characters and use them in anyway you want and there are some really good writers out there as well ya!" Wakka gives a huge grin.

Ice: Baralai?

"I really do enjoy Fanfiction and I like a lot of the romance stories out there. It's really interesting to see who everyone pairs up with whom and so on…but I do enjoy a comedy every now and then to!" Baralai gives a small chuckle

Ice: Tidus? What do you think of Fanfiction?

Trying to keep his balance "Good! Like it! Thumps up!" He blurts out the chair now on two legs.

Ice: Right…okey. So what does the hip G mister think of fanfic?

"Some of the stories you guys write have me in stitches" Gippal fights back laughter "Oh Yevon I'm still laughing at when Seymour was dress up as a tree in 'Boy meets Girl reloaded' I mean you can see the guy doing that sort of stuff!" Gippal breaks down into laughter

Ice: Paine? What do you think of Fanfiction?

"Well…to be honest as a horror fan I'd like to see a lot more horror fanfics out there, but that's just me. I really enjoy some of the stuff that other people have written…I've just started to read 'Love lies Bleeding' and so far I'm enjoying myself. There are a lot of good stories out there, you just need to take some time to find them"

Ice: Very wise words…but I though Lulu would say something like that (Paine flashes a very dangerous glare) But that's cool! Okey Rikku! What's you're take on Fanfic before Paine kills me!

"It's awsome!! I love it! Some stories have me crying me eyes out cause there so sad and other make me laugh so hard I cry! I love it! I love it!!" Rikku starts jumping around in a circle around her chair, she sits down after going round twice.

Ice: Right, so Yuna what do you think of Fanfiction?

"Some of the stories out there are really good. It's a nice change to read a fanfiction instead of a novel, since sometimes I find reading books a little bit dull or dry. And since you know what the characters look like and act like its really funny to see someone take them and make them do something they normally wont. Plus I can't help but look at nearly every romance story I can find, I'm a sucker for them!"

Ice: Well guys I'm afraid we're on Zanaso Rymm2's last question.

_Cake or Pie?_

Yuna, Rikku's and Tidus's arms shot up "CAKE!" The three shout in unison

Gippal: I'm sorta a pie guy

Wakka: Pie all the way ya! No one can beat Lulu's cookin!

Lulu: Dark chocolate cake for me…

Baralai: Depends on how I feel, I like both.

Ice: Well that's us done for today guys, Zanaso I hope you got what you wanted and I wish you the best of luck with 'Q and A' I'll come and drop a review when I can! So that's it and goodnight folks!

"Bye byeeee!" Yuna gives a wave.

Ice: Awwwww! Yuna, you stole my line (tears streaming down face)

Yuna giggles sweetly "Sorry, I couldn't help it!"


	3. Yuna of Besaid Questions

Ice: Okey dokey guys! We have some more questions that need answering!

"Uh…" Baralai looks around looking very confused "Why are you, me and Gippal the only ones here?"

Ice: Well…we only have two questions to answer and they're for the two of you

"Right let's get this show one the road…my feet are starting to hurt from all this standing" Gippal sort of shakes his legs as if they'd fallen asleep.

Ice: Ok our questions today are from JaspersSouthernGal (think I've put to many S's) A.K.A Yuna of Besaid. And for her first question she asks

_Gippal how did you come up with that strut?_

A shin comes to Gippal's eye, a grin spreading out over his features. "Well I'm so glad you asked! And what great observation skills you have there, but back to the point"

"Gippal…" Gippal looks to Baralai who looks like he's about to die from bored. "Just answer the question already…"

"Ok ok…" Gippal lets out a sigh "I can't help doing it, I just strut whenever a pretty girls around!"

Ice: Alright her next question is for Baralai.

_What was with the random New Yevon moment?_

"I knew this question was coming…" Baralai scratches his head a look of embarrassment on his face. "It was just a fools dream, I should have just let it go…I never thought that we would cause that much trouble for Spira. I guess sometimes when you mean right, you can sometimes do harm."

Ice: Well guys! That's all we have for today see you all next…(Music starts playing) huh?

"What's with the music?" Gippal looks around to see where it's coming from.

_**Da dum dum! Da Dum Dum! Dum dum da da dum dum!**_

"Now where have I heard that from?" Baralai racks his brains for the answer, I sounded so familiar.

A steel door flies past in the background, a hulking figure comes thundering onto the stage moving like a gorilla on its fist.

Ice: TANK!!!!

"What the hell!! I thought this was a Final Fantasy X-2 Fanfiction! Not a Left 4 Dead one!" The three boys take off running

Ice: I don't know!! Just keep running!!

Benny hills starts playing as the three dash around the stage jumping over scenery and darting behind curtins, the Tank behind them every step of the way.

"That should teach them…" Paine gives a faint smile as she watches the boys run around like headless chickens on the security camera's. "That will teach you to wake me up at five in the morning!!"


	4. KathleenDee Questions

Ice: Well guys we are back with questions!! Yay! Our questions today are from KathleenDee, and she's got just about one for everyone!

"MY QUESTION FIRST!!!" Brother comes bolting out from behind the curtain "I ANSWER IT!!"

Ice:…There are no questions for you Brother…

Brother's face goes to a blank manga expression, the wind passes by a small leaf being carried along…it plants itself on Brothers face.

"Hey! Get off the stage you big dummy!" Brother still stands staring blankly…his nose starts bleeding. Rikku blinks, what on Spira is he? Rikku's eyes draw over to Yuna, Rikku's face darkens…she walks over to Brother. Brother breaks from his stupor, Rikku's fist draws back "PERVERT!!!" Brother goes flying off the stage. "Righty ho! On you go Iceie!" Rikku hops back to her seat.

Ice: …Right…Ok so the first question is for Paine…(spots Paine asleep in her chair) Who's asleep again…Wake up!!

Paine rubs her eyes giving Ice a very annoyed look "Well stop writing at 10 in the morning…"

Ice: Ok, ok I got it! Now your question is.

_Why do you act like you don't like baralai, when we all notice?_

A small blush comes over the warrior as she crosses her arms and sits back in her chair. "I DON'T like Baralai, so you've confused it for me liking him…" Paine's face starts getting increasingly red both from embarrassment and anger.

"Paine! I knew it!" In a flash Baralai tackles Paine to the floor, a huge pussy cat smile on his face (in fact he's spawned a pair of fluffy ears and a tail as well) Paine tries to wrestle him off, but fails. "All those night spent wondering! Now our love raises!" Tears stream down Baralai's face as he holds fast around Paine, who's begun hitting him over the head with a frying pan to no avail. "I will never let go of you!! Never will you stand alone again! I shall never let you be alone!!" Paine starts to go blue in the face, her strength fading as she passes out from lack of oxygen.

"You might want to let the poor girl go before she dies from lack of air…" Lulu give a heavy sigh.

"Huh!?" Baralai's cat's ears stand up in alarm, he glances down to a purple faced Paine with spiralling eyes. "No! Paine wake up! It was just a joke!" He starts shaking her by the shoulder.

Paine starts to come around, as deep blush comes over her as she wakes up to Baralai looking down at her…she shoves him off. "Well…" Paine stands up dusting herself off "I only like Baralai as a friend…" She sits back down trying to hide her blush.

Ice: Right. Next question! Is for Gippal!

_Why the eye patch?_

"Uh well…" Gippal sorts his patch a little bit. "Before I joined the Crimson Squad I got into a tussle with a Fiend and well…it caught my eye and I had to wear an eye patch for awhile. So many girls said the patch made me look handsome that I just thought, why not just keep wearing one? And that's about it"

Ice: Right next question is for Baralai

_Do you and Paine have something going on?_

"Uh" Baralai gives a glance over to Paine who looks like she's about to snap. "No nothing's going on between us. We're just good friends and I enjoy seeing her because it brings up fond memories…sorry to disappoint you."

Ice: And the next question is for Wakka.

_How is being married to Lulu different from just dating her?_

"Oh it's so much different ya! I mean I was so use to waking up and going over to see Lu, but now I always wake up beside her ya! But hey, I'm used to it by now!"

"I'll take that as a complement…" Lulu gives Wakka a stern look

Ice: Right moving on before we accidentally break up their marriage! Next question is for Lulu!

_What's the most Romantic thing Wakka has ever done for you?_

"Well…we once had my name sewed out in black roses, I thought that a very romantic…but he did propose to me right afterwards though!" Lulu gives a small chuckle as a gentle smile eases out across her lips.

Ice: Aw! Oh well next question and it is for Yuna!

_Who gave you those badass guns?!_

"They came with the dressphere!" Yuna giggles sweetly "I love them so much!"

Ice: And the next ones for Rikku!

"Yay!" Rikku jumps in her seat

_Auron or Gippal?_

"Oooh that's a toughie! As a friend or who I like the most? Um I think it's Gippal all the way! I don't like the thought of me and Auron" Moves her hands together signalling couple stuff, she shivers "Yuck! But I wouldn't mind Auron as a friend!"

Ice: The Gip Mister rules supreme! Alright Lulu you have another question.

_How do you feel about Wakka's name choice for your son? Is Wakka a good dad?_

"I don't see anything wrong with Wakka's name choice, we both agreed on it before naming him. And yes Wakka is a very good father." Lulu smiles as Wakka touches her hand gently.

Ice: And this one is for everybody! So let's hear it guys.

_Day or night? And why?_

"Well…" Tidus rubs the back of his neck "I guess I'm a night person since Zanarkand really came alive at night, but I like some sun to…so…I guess I'm both."

Yuna raises her hand "I'm really a sunset girl, I can stand for hours watching the sun drop below the horizon over the sea in Besaid. It's so beautiful!" Yuna pauses for a second "But I guess I'm a day person since I like the sun!"

"Day! Day! DAY DAY!!" Rikku swings her arms and legs almost whacking poor Yuna in the face "Cause I get to go to the beach with Yunie and Doctor P everyday!"

"Day for me. I like the afternoons in Luca, it's never too hot or too cold." Baralai gives a small nod showing he's finished.

"Night, so I can sleep…" Paine puts simply

"Day so I can work more on all the machina" Gippal sits back with a little grin.

"I prefer the night, because the nights in Besaid are peaceful and I like watching the moon." Lulu shuffles in her seat.

"Gotta be Day ya! All the good Blitz matches take place in Luca and I can get a lot of stuff done in the daytime ya!" Wakka gives Lulu a quick glance.

Ice: Well guys that it for just now! So I guess its goodbye in till the next set of questions come in! Bye byeeee!


	5. Darkana Arez Questions

Darkana Arez questions

Ice: Alright guys we are back! And with more questions.

"At least your not writing at ten in the morning this time…" Paine sits back in her chair eyes fixing on Ice.

Ice: Well I stayed up to one playing Zombie Master! But let's get this show on the road! Right, our questions today are from Darkana Arez.

"ARE ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME!!!!!" Brother drops down from the lights. "I MUST ANSWER QUESTION!!! FOR YUNA!!! AN FOR GULLWINGS!!!"

Ice: (uppercuts Brother) Stop screeching in my ear!! (takes a deep breath) right our first questions are for Yuna.

_Yuna- how are your mother and father doing in the Farplane? have you gone to  
visit them? I'll bet their real proud of you, for all you've done, and I have  
to extend my own gratitude for your bravery..._

"Um…well" Yuna rubs her left arm, eyes drawing down to the floor. "…I don't really know…All I see is the images of my Mother and Father made by the Pyreflies…but" Yuna looks up a smile growing on her lips "I imagine their happy! And I try to go see them sometimes, but not always…it's a little…sad to see them sometimes…"

"Aw Yunie!" Rikku gives Yuna a hug

"And thank you so much! It means a lot to hear someone say that!" Yuna smiles brightly eyes sparkling a little.

Ice: Ok our next question is for Tidus.

Tidus- have you patched things up with your dad? he still treating you like a  
child, despite the fact he's a spirit?

"Huh? My old man?" Tidus scratches his head "Well I sorta patched things up with him when I was in the Farplane. I mean two years is a long time you know! And he treated me just like anyone else…we spent month on end talking about junk when we were in the Farplane. It was great!! I felt like I had a real dad for once!"

Ice: Now it's Rikku time!

Rikku- why are you so hyper and bubbly all the time?

"Heh heh! I don't really know, guess I'm just a happy person!" Rikku grins her hands resting on her head.

Ice: uh…Rikku…she's not finished yet

I'm surprised the crew hasn't tied you up and tossed you overboard just to shut you up!

Rikku's jaw drops Yuna waves a hand in front of Rikku, Gippal falls over in his chair laughing.

"…I've thought of doing that a good few times" Paine gives a ghost of a smile, Rikku sitting all doom and gloom in a corner a huge dark rain raincloud above her head.

despite it all, at least your peppy mood can get the crew up and moving... but is it  
worth it, I wonder?

"…Meanie…" Rikku sniffs as the rain falls on her.

Ice: Okey…don't worry folks she'll bounce back (nervous laugh) I hope.

Lulu- I must say, I was very surprised that you settled down with Wakka, but  
it's a very nice match. I hope you two are happy for the rest of your years,  
and your son grows up strong and wise... probably a Blitzer, too.

"…Thank you very much. And I can only hope that Vidina if he's does become a Blitzer…it's for himself and not Wakka…" A small flame comes to Lulu as she looks a Wakka, Wakka backs of a bit.

Ice: Right moving on before Lulu burns the place down! The next ones for Gippal.

Gippal- cocky, arrogant, annoying son of a **... but your a good guy. Can't  
completely verbally assault you...

"Ah!" Gippal shrugs "I've been called worse! And thanks I guess."

Ice: Well…that was…interesting. Right! Onto the next question and it's for Baralai

Baralai- I hope you can steer New Yevon into this new tomorrow promised... or  
else. Tearing down a religious... "empire"... ain't that difficult. Other than  
that, can't say much bad about you.

A sweat drop appears on Baralai's forehead "I hope so to!" He laughs nervously

Ice: Right our last questions for Paine.

Paine- I have to say, Paine, out of everyone here... you I admire the most.  
From what I can gather, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you've been through  
quite a bit, and I can respect your secrecy and your strength. Some things  
must belong to one's own and remain that way; some things cannot be shared...  
you aren't alone. And I don't think it's just admiration alone... let's just  
say you've got someone crushing on you...

Paine sits silently the question sinking in "Uh….Thanks…I think"

"Oooooh! Doctor P's got a fan!" Rikku giggles, Paine sends her a glare

Ice: Ok guy's that it for today, and before I go, just remember that Zanaso Rymm2 is doing this as well so go drop him some questions as well! It would mean a lot to him, come on guys! But intill next time, bye byeee!


	6. Shenguin Questions

Ice: All right we're back and with a question for Yuna!

"Yes!" Yuna jumps on the stop…in till she notices something "…Uh…where's everyone else"

Ice: (looking around) Where IS everyone?…

"RUN COWARDS!!!" Brother steps out from the side a minigun fully spun ready to fire. A huge chain of extra ammo wrapped around his shoulders, the gun opens up right as Yuna ducks behind Ice. "WHO SEND ALL THESE BABIES TO FIGHT?!!!"

Suddenly Rikku lands on Brother head, she starts beating him over the head with a baseball bat.

"Sit down fattie!" Brother falls ragdoll as Rikku somehow manages to double jump across the stage…in mid air.

Yuna pops up from behind Ice looking around cautiously "Are they gone?"

Ice: (swirlly eyes and riddled with bullet holes) Yeah…I…think so…(springs back woundeds healing in a blink of an eye) Should we try and get this question answered?

"Okey!" Yuna nods looking happy.

hey, yuna just a quick question, was it easy having to learn all you did for  
FFX? if not, how did you cope with it all?!?! i would have panicked ^^

"Well, I've been taught they ways of a summoner since I was able to hold a staff. So I've had so many years to learn it all, but it wasn't easy. It was hard work!" Yuna stops a second, expression saddening. "I had so many people really relaying on me…so at times…the thought of letting down all those people…was crushing." Yuna lifts her head. "I guess…there were times when I thought I didn't know enough. And there were times I did panic, but I had to be strong for everyone else" Yuna gives a soft giggle "Could you imagine me running around in a panic, because I was freaking out! But, I always thought to myself. No matter what…the sun will always shine"

Ice: (tears streaming down his face) That…that was beautiful Yuna!

"Aw Ice!" Yuna gives Ice a hug.

Suddenly Buddy and Shinra rush onto stage.

"Building a dispenser!" Buddy starts whacking away at the self-building dispenser to speed it along. Shinra on the other hand is spraying flames every where and muffling something behind his mask, Yuna and Ice are just starting jaws hanging open.

Two sticky bombs suddenly land beside both boys, Gippal drops down from nowhere as Shinra and Buddy are blown into meaty chunks.

"Oh their going to have to glue you back together, IN HELL!!" Gippal pulls a bottle from nowhere and takes a long drink.

Syringes spray gippal before he can finish, he falls his bottle shattering. "Opps!" Nooj snaps a rubber glove "That was not medicine!" He blown into bits just as he takes a step onto stage.

Baralai blazes onto stage rocket launcher in hand and a tin helmet that blocks his vision. He stand to attention then raises a loser sign to his forehead.

"MAGGETS!!"

A shot rings of a Baralai falls, Paine steps out from behind the curtain with a sniper rifle and a safari hat on. She gives a wave in Baralai's direction.

"Thanks for standing still wanker!" Comes Paine's voice in a Australian / British accent

Ice: (colour drained, confused expression)…Did I miss something?

"No, they're just having fun!" Yuna giggles, she takes a big step so she now stands behind Ice.

Ice: Wait…what are you- AHHHH!! (falls over)

"I was never on your side." Yuna dusts herself off knife held in hand and a ski mask over her face. She runs off turning invisible.

"That friggin Yunie's a spy!"

"That Yuna's a spy!"

"Yuna sapping mah sentry!"

"I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE!! YUNA IS SPY!!"

Ice: (struggling to his feet) Ow…I'll be feeling that for a while.

(I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter! Thanks to Shenguin for the question and just remember folks…You are SPY!!! Bye byeee!)


	7. Two for the price of one

Ice: Alright people we are back!

"…Yay…" Paine rests her chin on her fist looking away in utter annoyance, Ice sticks his tongue out at her…but Paine doesn't notice. Yuna and Rikku give a giggle.

Ice: Okey dokey moving right along! Our first questions are from hermione494 and it's for Yuna!

_What was it like having to fight your own allies, the aeons at the end of FFX? It looked to me like you were in pain as you summoned them only to be destroyed.  
_

Yuna's happy expression fades, her face pulling into a small pained expression. Her head floats down her eyes watching the tips of her shoes.

Ice: (placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder and coming down to her level) If it's to painful to answer Yuna you don't have to…

"No…I'm fine" Yuna raises her head gives a weak smile, she collects herself with a deep breath. "…It was…painful…I felt like my heart was tearing in two. I felt like I had betrayed them by summoning them because I knew what was going to happen to them. I…I hope that I never need to do something like that ever again…"

_Which of your Aeons was your favorite and why?_

"Valefor!" Yuna almost jumps from her chair from sheer joy "He was my first Aeon and I always felt that he was watching over me during my journey. I hope he's at peace!"

_I really loved your concert in the Thunder Plains. You are a great singer._

Yuna's face goes red from embarrassment "Thank you! I glad you like my singing, I thought I wasn't that good!"

_Which Dresphere is your favorite?_

"That's a tough one…I really like gunner because of the general outfit, I feel free in it. But I also like Berserker because I get to tease Icewind" Yuna gives Ice a really warm smile, Ice suffers a nosebleed.

_Was it hot in that Moogle costume?_

"I felt like I was going to pass out…it was so hot in there" Yuna fans herself.

Ice: (still a little red faced) Rikku! You're up next!

"Woohoo! Fire away!" Suddenly falls backwards on her seat and tumbles off, Rikku quickly stands up "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

_Which Dresphere is your favorite?_

"Thief! Cause I don't have to change for the beach or anything and I stay cool in the summer. But Alchemist is a lot of fun to because I can make some nasty things to torture Brother with!" Rikku laughs evilly rubbing her hands together.

_How hard was it for you to overcome your fear of Thunder and Lightning?_

"Well…heh heh…I almost gave up after the first two seconds of climbing into my tent. But I did it for Yunie so I had to just muscle on through it…but I still kinda flinch every now and then when there a thunderstorm…heh heh"

_If you had one wish, what would you wish for and why?_

"Maybe for Yunie to be happy for the rest of her life! Or for Brother to disappear!"

If you had a pet Chocobo what would you name it?

"Chokey! And I'd teach him to fly and stuff!"

_Paine_

_Which Dresphere is your favorite?_

"I'm comfortable with Warrior and also I wear the outfit constantly. But Dark Knight is a favourite for me, the armour is just fantastic…but I don't mind slipping into Ladyluck and snowing Ice either!" Paine's eye glitter, Ice has another nosebleed.

_Why do you dislike Rikku calling you Dr.P?_

"I think I gives people the idea that I'm some sort of dominatrix or something. It's just embarrassing to be called Dr.P in public, I think it gives people the wrong idea."

_How many respect points do Yuna and Rikku currently have?_

"Yuna's on 25. Rikku's on 15…They can earn them back if they try"

_What was your first reaction when you saw the Mascot Dressphere?_

Paine looks away a vain standing out on her forehead "The words 'Kill Brother' came to mind…" Paine grits her teeth the vain growing larger.

Shinra suddenly comes in "Sorry to interupt but I got the new sphere screen working…"

Ice: Great! (uncomfortable silence) So what's it do? (Yuna, Rikku and Paine fall over anime style in the background)

"Well we can basically receive transmissions from anyone and also make calls"

Everyone stands with a blank look on their face…Shinra gives a sigh, takes a look at the sheet of paper Ice is holding then punches in something on the keyboard.

"H…..Hello?" Shuyin's image crackles into view a bright beach behind him, Lenne sneaks in to look at the scene unfolding. Shinra presses another button.

_Lenne & Shuyin  
Your whole sad story really got to me. Are you two happy now in the Farplane?_

"Aw!" The couple move together "We do hope that our story didn't upset you too much, and we are happy together no matter where we are." Lenne answers the question then gives Shuyin a kiss.

"Hold on a second!" Yuna jumps forward "How are you on a beach when your suppose to be in the Farplane?!!"

The couple look at each other "Holiday!" They both shout excitedly before running away down to the water, Shuyin slinging Lenne over his shoulder as they run.

"And don't tell me…Leblanc will be there to!" Rikku flinches as the Leblanc walks into shot "…I had to open my mouth…"

Leblanc, Logos, Ormi  
Why do you dislike the Gullwings so much at first?

"Well those brats were going after spheres like us and lets face it…they are never dressed as fantastically as I am!" Leblanc sort of poses for the camera in her bikini.

"Hey boss! Whatcha doin!" Ormi's voice cut Leblanc short.

"…I think she's finally cracked…" Logo's voice comes from off screen as well.

Leblanc drops the camera, it cuts out after hitting the sand.

Ice: Well…guess that's it for today fol-

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Lucy from Elfen Lied rushed onto stage holding a piece of paper in her hand, the pink haired girl straightens herself out panting heavily. "We-we've got another question" She hands Ice the question

Finalstrike14

For YRP- If Captain Falcon asked you to show him your moves, what would you do?

As if on cue Captain Falcon jumps out from behind Lucy and lands in front of Yuna "Show me your moves!" He states

Yuna suddenly starts blasting bottles that are falling from the ceiling (think Devil May Cry's Gunslinger style). Yuna gives her pistols a spin then blows away the smoke still coming from them.

The Captain jumps in front of Rikku next "Show me your moves!" He does a pose this time.

Rikku vanishes for a second and appears on the captain's head. Captain Falcon tries to swat her off but she vanished again, she pops up in front of him and gives a wide grin.

The captain makes a pissed off sound then moves to Paine "Show me your moves!!" He does a even more ridicules pose this time"

Paine stares at the man blankly for a second…her arms fold then…bang! She knees him right in the nuts, he falls over landing on his face in a comically style. "That answer your question?" Paine sets her foot down once again she turns around.

Falcon jumps to his feet, pulling back a fist "FALCON!! PU-"

Paine turns round in a blink of an eye and uppercuts him, sending Falcon right through the roof. Paine dusts off her hands…

Ice: (stares at the roof) I'm going to have to get that roof fixed…

(Hope you guys enjoyed your answers! ^^ and sorry it took so long)


	8. They Live!

A small screen crackles to life timidly, the sight of Yuna's green and blue eyes shimmers into focus. She inspects the screen intensely and without warning cleans the screen from what was evidently a huge amount of dust as the picture is a lot more vibrant.

"Is it working Shinra?" Yuna looks down to someone out of picture.

"…Should be. Is the light red light flashing?" Yuna moves half a step away as Shinra clambers onto nearby stool and inspects the device thoroughly. "Sphere cam is up and running." He announces proudly as the view spins round to show Gippal, Baralai and Nooj standing on the lovely beach of Besaid. Gippal is in no more than some purple/green swim shorts, Baralai is in cream baggy shorts with a white tank top barefoot. And Nooj…well he's just dressed like Nooj…

"Didn't this fic just fade into obscurity?" Paine pops out of nowhere dressed in her normal warrior dressphere attire.

"…Maybe someone accidently used a phoenix down on it…" Nooj states sarcastically clearly not enjoying himself…or the sun…he HAS to be a vampire!

"That can't happen…" Paine states sternly completely missing the fact Nooj just cracked a joke, of all people NOOJ cracked a joke!

"I've seen it happen…" Nooj turns away just in time to not see Paine flip him off. Unbeknown to the group some unwary villager just accidentally revived a huge crab that is chasing him around the beach.

"So where is Ice so we can get this over with?" Paine folds her arms starting to feel the heat.

Ice: Here!

The sphere cam turns just in time to show Ice tripping over a stray branch and taking a nose-dive into the sand. The sphere cam turns back round to the group, Yuna and Baralai are trying hard not to laugh, Gippal is rolling around in the sand laughing his heart out, Paine is busy ripping off her gloves and Nooj is just tapping his foot impatiently.

Ice: Right! Ok! Uh we got some question from Yuna of Besaid again, who would like to re ask a previous question and ask some others.

_I miss worded my question to 'Lai. I meant to say 'What_

_is the most random moment to happen in New Yevon._

"Oh" Baralai rubbed the back of his neck "The most random moment in New Yevon…hmmm. Well there weren't many to be honest…but one that does come to mind was when I was possessed by Shuyin. Seemingly I was running around the streets of Bevelle in a white sheet with a dunce hat on my head yelling 'I am a waffle!' I still get looks even today!" Baralai goes very VERY red in the face…not far off Gippal is stuck in a fit of laughter.

Ice: Wow…uh well moving on to Nooj.

_Nooj why does your hair defy gravity?_

Nooj looks over his shoulder "I accidentally walked into a gravita spell when I was younger…since then my hair has never sat flat on my head…" Again he turns his back to the sphere cam.

_Paine why won't you admit you love Baralai?_

The sphere cam turns to Paine who now has her leather trousers folded up her legs, her small black boob tube and no boots on.

"I don't like Baralai in that way…period. I won't feel like even in a million years…never…" The warrior gives a very chilling look to the sphere cam…like a jaguar disturbed from her sleep.

_If you don't want him can I have him? I love you 'Lai!_

Paine shrugs "Sure have him."

Baralai blinks in confusion. Yuna's blushed just a little and seems to be staring at someone just by the sphere cam. Nooj seems to have fallen asleep in the heat and Gippal…well he's laughing even harder now.

Ice: So uh…you don't even like Lai a teeny tiny bit Paine?

"No…" Paine shots a glare in Ice's direction.

Ice: Uh…ok I want to live. Next question is for Gippal!

Gippal is still having a fit of laughter in the sand, the picture cuts out then jolts back after a very brief moment. Gippal is now just chuckling to himself.

_Gippal, are you secretly a ninja?_

Gippal grins at the question, he then slowly bows then screws up his eye as he straighten out. "Ah young grasshoppa some-a-times the sleeping tiger must be that of a swooping crane to charm the ladies of their a feet."

Baralai clears his throat "He's not a ninja." He smiles gently.

Ice: Ok so that's all her question so I guess it time to say-

"Bye bye!" Yuna pops up in front of the sphere came waving happily.

Ice: Aw Yuna! That was my l-GAH! GET IT OFF!

The sphere cam suddenly jolts round to show Ice running towards the sea with a blue baby flan stuck to his head. Yuna giggles sweetly in the background.

(Wise mastah Ice says: Trying to spell and talk like a wise old mastah...Is'a very hard - - *gongs*)


	9. Walk to Questions

(I really like the chapter title I gave this :) Anyway hopefully the next will be longer since I'm thinking up some questions to ask :D But I'm tired just now so I just answered Yuna of Besaids questions, hope you like them ;)

Walk to Questions

Sphere cam snaps to life showing the busy streets of Bevelle. Gippal walks in front confidently strutting with his hands in his pockets, he eyes every girl that passes him. To his left is Nooj who looks to be having slight trouble keeping up with Gippal's pace.

Ice: Uh guys we got some more questions in.

"Really?" Gippal tactfully spins round after being caught looking at some girls legs…who wasn't very happy about the whole affair. "Is it Yuna of Besaid asking how to push all Lai's buttons?"

"Must you think of such things all the time Gippal?…" Nooj throws him something between a look of disgust and a glare.

"Why did Nooj come with us again?" Gippal gives a confused look while hicking his thump towards Nooj.

_Has Gippal ever considered a career as a Ninja rock star? Would Baralai allow it? Would Baralai be there too?_

Gippal chuckles slightly. "A ninja rock star? If I could I would defiantly be one!" He suddenly air guitars and after a few brief seconds of what looks like intense jamming he stops and continues walking ignoring the many looks he's getting. "Well Lai probably wouldn't allow me to be anywhere near a guitar between the hours of 1 am and 6 am…but yeah I think he might join in! Either that or I'd get him to join in!"

Nooj turns into a small item shop, Gippal follows him in holding the door open for the Sphere cam to clear the door. Nooj heads down an isle and begins searching through a large number of differently glowing potions

_Nooj, Despite not being possessed at the time you were still intent on shooting Baralai, I feel you are rather mean._

"Well…" Nooj pushes two bottles "Ask yourself this. If you had a choice to shoot your best friend which there is a medium to high chance he can survive that sort of injury given our medical knowledge. Or let him destroy the whole of Spira thereby killing himself and several thousands of people…what would you do?"

Ice: I still wouldn't shoot my best friend…

"Then maybe I'm just a mean person then…" Nooj trails off uninterested in continuing the conversation.

"What's got up his a-" The sphere cam cuts out…the power bar completely drained.

(Mastah Ice says: When using youra Spherea cam, makea sure to charge it beforea leaving! - - *gongs*)


	10. The Yunieview!

(heh I had a bit too much fun with this chapter! XD You'll see what I'm talking about further down :D)

The Yunieview!

Sphere cam pops open to show the very lovely Yuna smiling brightly as usual. She shuffles around in her chair trying to get comfy and oddly has a small blush across her nose. Ice dives onto stage looking very scruffy.

Ice: Right ah ok! We have some questions for Yuna to answer. Our first question is from jakelovesyuna.

_What is Yuna's fave food? And how does she like it made?_

Yuna settles in her seat placing both hands on her legs. "My favourite food?" She thinks for a minute eyes wandering biting her bottom lip for concentration. "I would have to say my favourite food has to be, Besaiden Strawberries!" she smiles happily. "And I love them dipped in chocolate!" Her eyes glitter with joy.

Ice: You're making me hungry Yuna!

"Sorry!" She giggles sweetly a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

**(Note: The following questions were made up by me based on certain characters. Meaning these are other games characters asking the following questions, NOT REAL USERS!)**

Ice: Right our next question is from ChrisRedfield_BSSA.

_Yuna, Do you play any games?_

"Believe it or not" Yuna rubs the back of her neck nervously "But you'd be shocked at some of the games I play…I don't think anyone would picture me playing a game like Splinter Cell or Resident Evil."

_And what do you think of the new blood in FFXIII? Do the new ones always cause trouble?_

Yuna smiles sweetly "No, the cast of FFXIII are very sweet and don't cause any trouble for us. I think they are very nice people and I'm glad they are with us!"

Ice: Aw! You could never think ill of anyone could you Yuna?

Yuna giggles "Nope…except for Seymour" Somewhere in the world a strange fellow dressed as a tree breaks down into tears.

Ice: Yeah…(shivers) That guy is just weird. Right our next question is from SaberEdgeLight

_Did you every find yourself giving up hope on any of your journey's?_

Yuna's face saddens a little. "I won't lie. There were times…were I did want to give up…when I thought nothing would change even if I did succeed." Yuna looks down at her boots. "People lose their loved ones…there is always two sides of sadness to a passing the ones who get left behind and the ones who pass on. I wanted to save everyone…to keep the smiles from turning into tears…to keep the ones who should be with their families with them smiling." Yuna wipes small tear buds away from her eyes, she raises her head. "Yes, there were times is almost lost hope in what I was doing. But the smiles, my friends, my guardians and the people I love gave me the strength to carry on. They were the wind beneath my wings!" Yuna gives a small relief sigh clearly showing her emotions had built up "I really hope that answers your question Light!" She laughs softly wiping her eyes and righting herself.

Ice: Yuna…(coming down to her leave) You ok?

Yuna shakes her head slighlty. There's a tender moment as the two exchange a comforting hug.

"MY YUNA!" Brother suddenly plumets from the stage lighting. "YOU NO TOUCH YUNA!" He shrieks in his ear-breaking high-pitched voice while spraying the other boy with a supersoaker.

The next few moments are unclear Brothers screaming, the slicing of the rope holding Brother up by the legs. Brother running off stage screaming for help, racks of boxes and asorted goods flying through the air. It's madness!

"Madness?…This! Is! FANFICTION!" Tidus kicks some random fiend off the ledge in the Calmlands. Suddenly the trailer for 300 plays starting the cast of FFX-2 instead of the Spartans.

Yuna makes the very wise choice of shutting of the Sphere cam before anymore madness can be caught on tape…

(Wise mastah Ice says: Summer isa herea...expecta new stories soon - - *gongs*)


End file.
